Killer Inside of Me
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: The one thing Rosalie wanted, she could not have.A child. All of this changes when she meets Adze an orphan who has moved into the cabin in the woods. Just as Adze finds out that she has another side, a vampire side in her. What will happen when a certain werewolf imprints on her, changing her life forever? Will it be the best?.


**The one thing Rosalie wanted, she could not have. After all, vampire women are not capable of having children. All of this changes when** **she meets Adze** **an orphan** **who has moved into the cabin in the woods. Just as Adze** **finds out that she has another side, a vampire side in her.** **W** **hat will happen when a certain werewolf imprints on her, changing her life forever? Will it be for the better, or will it make her life worse?.**

I drove down the narrow empty road taking in the rich green scenery. It was breath taking to say the least. This southern girl was definitely not in sweet Texas anymore. Forks weather was almost always gloomy and cold. Whilst Texas was completely the opposite compared to my new home. I would take some getting use to but I was sure I could make the most out of it. It was hard uprooting from home especially as a straight A sophomore. As I had finally approached my destination after such a long journey from Texas. I couldn't help but reminisce over the traumatising ordeal that had taken place over the last year.

Flashback

I'd never given much thought about to how I would die...well not until I was attacked that night by a vampire named Maria. She saw potential in me. I was a natural fighter and a resourceful one at that. She was intrigued by me. And that night had marked me. Three long ugly scars stretched across vertically from her forehead to the bottom of my chain. I had been lucky that their had been no damage to my left eye. Considering the scar tissue had been extensive even after going through several cosmetic surgeries to make the scarring less noticeable without much success. If it hadn't been for my father who spooked her. Just as Maria's teeth skimmed the Epidermis layer of my skin leaving a half crescent moon shaped scar on my left shoulder. I had fought her off admirably. If I was going to die then I would go out fighting. As her teeth punctured my shoulder everything melted and turned black before my very eyes as a thousand sharp needles pierced me everywhere with indescribably hot waves of excruciating pain. I didn't even get a chance to scream out as just as sudden as the pain had came it had ceased just as fast. I heard my father's voice in the nearby distance and the sound of gun fire that had distracted me as I focused on the police sirens and the reassurance of my father's voice as I was carried off on a stretcher. I had never felt so close to death in my life. I was determined never to experience it again. The pain I felt for all of a few seconds haunted me still to this day. It was as if I was being burnt alive by the hottest fires of hell. The pain seemed never ending as it consumed me. Those few seconds I knew I was as close to hell as I would ever get.

I had woken up three days later in hospital with wires and medical equipment sticking in or on my arms. Apparent I was in a critical condition when I was rushed in. I was severely anaemic with a dangerous fever at one point spiking 107.6 F. The doctors were convinced that I would of died that night. Until unexpectedly I began to get better on my own. Later that day the local sheriff had stopped by and made me take a statement about the incident. He had misunderstood me thinking that Maria was one of those vampire fanatics rather than an actual real life vampire. Not that I could blame him anyway. It was all so surreal that vampires were not just fictional characters in films or romantic horror novels. It wasn't long after my run in with Maria that my father had been diagnosed with terminal pancreatic cancer. We made the best of the situation. Whilst we cherished the time we had left together. Travelling all around the world. It was the best and worse time of my life as 6 months after the diagnoses my father passed away peacefully in his sleep. I had learnt after his funeral that he had left me a small inheritance set aside. I got the keys to his red Ford Ranger pick-up truck. A couple of gallons of gasoline and $15,000 dollars. That he had saved from his pension. Back in the day he had been the US Marine Corps as a First Sergeant deployed in Iraq. So I thought moving to a new town after the untimely death of my father would be my chance. A chance to finally be normal. I decided to make the 36 and an hour half drive from San. Antonio, Texas to a miserable small town with a population of 3031 in Forks, Washington.

Ever since Marina had attacked me. I had changed somewhat. I noticed a few things such as my senses had heightened I could see, smell and hear much better than the average person was capable of. I healed quickly from most minor injuries within a few hours. I could jump, run, climb and run faster than a profession athlete and that was saying something as I was never the athletic type. I used to get out of breath very quickly when my father forced me ever morning to jog three miles around the block. Twice a day from I was seven years old. Now I could run at an incredible speed that Usain Bolt couldn't match. Even my strength had increased not by much mind you. But enough to see an improvement. I could lift now around 20 kgs now. When I used to be only able to lift 10 to 15 kgs max before.

As I pulled up to the drive way I saw a beautiful beautiful standing their with her blonde haired gorgeous husband who had an arm around her waist possessively. Mrs. Cullen had a small little cabin house out in the secluded forest up for rent. At a very affordable price. It was $450 dollars a fortnight I couldn't believe my lucky that I was the first one to enquire about it. Of course I snatched it up and put a deposit and three months rent down in advance.

Stepping out of the truck I watched over to them as they gave me a friendly smile as Mrs. Cullen quickly covered her shock as she stared at my scarred face. I immediately looked down suddenly at an interest spot at my feet.

Esme felt her heart down as she saw her new tenant. Their was no way the child was a day over Sixteen. The scars had stuck out like a sore thumb and she felt her motherly instincts kick in to comfortable the girl who shyly hide her face behind her hair ashamed. Esme couldn't understand why. She was still very beautiful. If Esme didn't know better she could swear that the girl looked like an altered version of Rosalie. Her curly caramel blond hair clashed perfectly with her maroon almond shaped eyes. Her skin was an olive sun kissed tan and she smelt of cherries and rain. They're was something about her that screamed a military background. Esme knew Jasper would take an interest in her. Knowing that she was from the south like him. She was tall at least 5ft 7. And her body had a feminine hourglass shape and touch of athletic prowess. The scars looked recent they were deep and red. It looked as if she had been scratched. Could it of been a vampire?. That had inflicted those upon the poor thing.

Carlisle also took a moment to study the young woman. Before walking over to her with his wife in tow **"Hello, Miss. Raynard. My name is Dr. Cullen. Please call me, Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme. You are more than welcome to pay us a visit or if you need anything. Forgive me if asking but aren't you a little young to be living independently?".** He asked calmly stretching out his hand as I clasped it in my own and shook. It was cold and hard like granite. A feeling of dread hit me as I compared his striking features to Maria. There was no doubt in my mind. That Dr. Cullen was a vampire. But his eyes were different than hers. He had kind warm amber eyes whilst she had red. As I quickly found my voice unnerved by the man before me and his wife. **"Hello, Carlisle. It is nice to** **finally** **meet you and you too Mrs. Cullen.** **And think nothing of it. I agree that I am a tad young to be living independently. But unfortunately there is nothing to be done about that. My mother died in childbirth and my father died last year of cancer. I was made a ward of a state and applied for emancipation. I decided that it was in my best interests to leave my home town after I was attacked last year".**

Esme frowned **"I'm sorry to hear that dear, you poor thing. You're always welcome to stay with us if you prefer. I and my husband have five adopted teenage children a little older than yourself and a daughter in law named Bella who is currently on honeymoon with our first son, Edward".**

I smiled politely as I declined her generous offer **"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen for your very kind offer. But I must decline. At least for now anyways. I hope you don't mind".**

Esme gave her a reassuring smile **"Of course not dear. The offer is still open if you change your mind. And please call me, Esme".**

" **Very well, Esme. And call me Adze. It's short for Adeline. I hope you don't mind me asking but are your adopted children like you?. I mean their isn't going to be an issue considering I human".** I hinted.

Both of them stiffened as Carlisle spoke **"What do you mean, Adze?. Are you saying that I and my wife aren't human".** He didn't sound offended but worried knowing that I knew their secret.

I sighed **"It's okay you know. I won't tell anyone. Trust me no one would believe me when I tried before. You're vampires. I've never met one with amber eyes before. How come there not red?".** I asked curiously.

Carlisle answered **"It's our diet. We only drink from animals. That is why our eyes are red. You don't have to worry none of my children drink from humans either. You are in no danger from my coven. May I ask how you knew of us. You said that you tried to expose us before. But no one believed you".**

I nodded seething inwardly it was a touchy subject still **"Remember when I told you that I was attacked. Well last year I was marked by a vampire named Maria. She told me that I had potential and have told me about her plans of rising a newborn army of vampires to protect her territory. Apparently I reminded her of a man she had turned called The Major. But before she could make me like her. My father spooked her. He fired his gun and attracted the attention of the local state troops. Maria said that she would track me down eventually and finish the job. So far I've avoided her and I would like to keep it that way. I have no intentions of being immortal. After all eternity is a long time to spend alone. So I decided that I would move to a small town in a secluded area to start anew".**

Esme smiled **"The Major is our newest member of our coven. His name is Jasper Whitlock. He is mated to my adopted daughter Alice Cullen. Don't be surprised if they came over to visit from time to time. And don't worry about Maria she wouldn't come here".**

Carlisle nodded in agreement **"Even if she did. We would protect you from her, Adze. Now have about we show you to your new home. I'm sure you must be exhausted after your long journey".**

" **Sure, Carlisle. I hope you don't mind if I leave my car in your drive way".** I blurted out.

" **Of course now. The cabin is only a fifteen minute walk away from here".** He said.

I was glad I needed to stretch my legs anyways **"I fancy a jog. Would you like to join me?".** I offered.

They nodded as I quickly did a few stretches before taking off. Surprising the two vegetarian vampires at my speed. What was suppose to take fifteen minutes. I had gotten their within five.

I wasn't able to stop myself as I ran straight into a short pixie vampire who had just stepped out of my cabin after putting the finishing touches on it. I landing with a thud on my beside a few feet away from her. The wind had been knocked from my chest as Carlisle was immediately at my side.

As I got back my breath **"Really need to work on my coordination. It isn't easy when I am going my full sped".** Carlisle helped me up as I brushed myself down as I looked up to the Pixie woman and a blond hair man that stood protective at her side **"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't hurt you did I?. You must be Esme and Carlisle adopted daughter** **and this must be your mate** **. I'm Adze".** She said sticking her hand out as she accepted it. She tilted her head at me **"I can't see you. Your future is all blurry and distorted that's never happened before. Hey I'm Alice and this is Jasper".**

My jaw dropped **"You're The Major. Maria was talking about. Wow it's an honour to meet you. Mr. Whitlock".**

Both Jasper and Alice stiffened as looked at her with scrutinous eyes **"You've been marked. She only does that to experienced fighters. She'll come for you".**

Esme scolded **"Jasper. Don't scare the poor girl. Maria wouldn't come here. She always stills close to her territory in Texas"**.

Jasper shook his head **"Still send her newborns after her if she is out of her reach. They're disposable. Especially the ones close to their first year". He turned to me with sudden interest "Why does she want you?".**

I shrugged **"From what I've been told. I remind her of you. My father was in the US Marine Corps as a First Sergeant deployed in Iraq. When he returned from deployment. He would teach me everything he knew. In order to defend myself. I use my resources to my advantage if my opponent is stronger than me. I managed to hold Maria off look enough for her to develop an interest in me. I was no longer just a snack to her but a potential valuable fighter in her newborn army. I was lucky that I survived her attack. If not for my father. I probably would be just like her".** I shuttered at the thought.

Jasper smiled **"Becoming a vampire isn't appealing to you. Don't worry we won't let them get to you. She'll have to get through me first darlin".**

Alice said excited covering my eyes **"Come on, I can't wait to show you** **what I've done with the place. I hope you like it".**

We walked into the cabin and when I opened my eyes I was astonished. It was amazing **"Alice!. It's perfect. You didn't have to go to all this trouble for me".**

Alice smiled **"I love to shop. We must set a date to go shopping together".**

I grinned **"My kind of girl. How about tomorrow. I must warn you. I'm a shopping manic".**

Esme smiled as she placed her arm around her husband as Alice squealed in delight as she lifted me up into her arms **"Finally, a** **someone** **who likes to shop. Just as much as I do. You're going to fit right in. I might not be about to see your future clearly but I get enough snippets to know that you going to join our coven as Rosalie and Emmett's adopted daughter. It's frustrating that I don't know when this will happen. But I now its soon".**

I looked shocked and a little scared as I asked **"I'm still human right, Alice?".**

She smiled and nodded **"As far as I am able to see. Yes. Now go on and take a look around".**

I didn't need anymore encouragement as I explored my new home as Alice's vision weighed heavily on my mind as the others were talking in hushed voices. Once I had finished I grinned throwing myself on the plush queen sized bed. **"** **Alice!. You've out done yourself".** I shouted.

Alice grinned **"I'm so jealous of Rosalie and Emmett".**

Jasper smirked wrapping an arm around her waist **"At least you can be Adze, favourite aunt".**

Alice nose noses with him as she kissed him cheerily **"** **We're going to be Aunts and Uncles. Aren't you excited. I've never had a niece before".**

Esme chuckled **"That would make us grandparents".**

Carlisle beamed **"Rosalie has always yearned for a child. Now she'll finally get her wish. I hope Emmett is ready to step up to the mark of fatherhood".**

Jasper smirked **"I wonder if vampires can go into shock".**

A week later Emmett and Rosalie had returned home and Alice was dying to tell them about her vision.

Carlisle had called a family meeting and Alice explained what she saw.

" **Rosalie. I have a vision last week and I just wanted to say congratulations".** She said bouncing excitedly on her feet.

Rosalie looked confused **"Congratulations?. What did you see?".**

Alice took a deep breath for dramatic effect **"You're going to be a mommy. To a Sixteen year old human named Adze. Who your and Emmett's soon to be adopted as your daughter. Dad's already got all the paperwork sorted out. All you need is Adze and your signatures. She's mom's new tenant. Adze's living out in the cabin in the woods. Rosalie you're going to love her. She's great and looks a lot like you. And the best part is I've found a new shopping buddy. She loves to shop just as much as I do".**

Emmett was froze he looked to be in shock as Rosalie's eyes welled up with venom as she squealed standing up **"Oh, Em come on. I want to meet her** **our daughter** **!".** She said dragging her stunned husband up off the couch.

He shook his head and whispered in awe **"I'm going to be a daddy!".** He said snapping out of his shock lifting Rosalie into his arms and swung her around as they kissed.

They went went to her cabin to see Adze practising her combat training. Jasper grinned sneaking up behind her and was impressed by her fast relaxes as he was pinned to the ground. He immediately changed their compromising positions as he straddled her chest. Adze glared **"That's cheating, Major. I'm human. It's not fair using your vampire strength against me".** She pouted as he let her up. Extending his hand. She accepted and without warning was able to get behind him wrapping her legs around his waist with her arms around his neck **"However I can exploit your flaws to my advantage".**

Jasper conceited as she released him with a proud smug smirk on her face as she held her head high.

Rosalie heartache as she noticed the scars on her face as she immediately scooped Adze into her arms **"My poor baby, Who did that to you?".** Feeling a murderous over protectiveness of her.

I sighed nuzzling my face into her chest **"You must be Rosalie. Aunty Alice and Jasper told me all about you. Your going to be my new mum. You don't mind do you if I call you mum do you?.** **And it was Jasper's sire, Maria. She has marked me with the intentions of collecting me as a valued member in her newborn army** **".**

Rosalie let out a small sob **"Of course not, sweetheart. Call me anything you feel comfortable with. Come on, Emmett. Come and see your daughter".**

I grinned **"Yeah, Dad. No point standing their resembling a gold fish. Where is my hug".** I demanded as Carlisle gave Emmett a little nudge as he walked over as Rosalie placed her hands lightly on my shoulder's as a nervous Emmett as he pulled me into a bear hug.

" **Human, Dad. I'm all squashy. Try not to break me you big oaf".** I laughed as he squeezed the oxygen out of my lungs.

He let up as he grinned **"Take after your old dad do you. You may have Rosy looks but you have my mischief spark".**

" **And I have Uncle Jasper's Personality, Aunty Alice's love for shopping, Grandpa Carlisle's fascination in medicine and anatomy and Grandma Esme's compassion, Uncle Eddie's love of books and Aunty Bella's clumsiness".** I admitted happily.

Alice clapped **"Come on, back to the house. She dad can send the papers away".**

I rolled my eyes as I shot off **"Race yeh. Aunt Alice!".** I said gaining a head start.

Emmett eyebrows raised impressed **"She's almost as fast as a Shifter".**

Alice giggled **"Yeah, We've noticed. She's also just as strong and agile as one. We think she must be a descendant of a Shifter. Carlisle was going to take her over to Billy's to see if he could find any ancestors of hers being shifters".**

Rosalie wrinkled her nose **"You don't think she has the gene do you?".**

Carlisle shook his head **"It would have been triggered by now if she had, Rosalie. I don't believe we have to worry about her becoming a shifter. She's already met Jacob. They've become good friends. She hasn't gone to La Push yet. Jacob has a feeling that she is one of the wolves there imprintee. He didn't want to spook her with the whole thing.** **He wants to ease her into it".**

Rosalie and Emmett growled. They had just met their daughter and now some dog was going to have some wolfy claim on her.

Alice smiled as she rushed off **"That's enough of a head start I think. Come on Jazz".**

When they got to the house Adze was just finishing signing the paper as Rosalie and Emmett then placed their signatures on the legal document. It was now official. Adze was their daughter.

Carlisle place a hand on Emmett's shoulder **"Welcome to the family, Adze Hale".**

When Bella and Edward had rushed home after discovering that Bella had conceived. They had been shocked to meet Adze.

Rosalie smirked placing a hand on her shoulder **"Edward...Bella meet my daughter Adze Hale".**

Bella eyes widened **"You have a daughter?. But she's human. Isn't she?".**

Adze chuckled lightly **"Yes, Aunty Bella. And I plan to keep it that way. I was adopted by dad and mom a week ago".**

Edward smiled **"Welcome to the family, Adze. And you don't have to worry. I know your scared that Maria will find out were you live due to the adoption papers. But we will protect you. It's not the first time we've had to deal with newborns. They tried to hurt Bella last year and we were able to defeat them with the help of the shifters".**

I gasped **"How did you-".**

" **Eddie here can read minds and has the ability to communicate telepathy. Just like Alice can see the future and Jazz can manipulate and read emotions. He's gifted. Although we do have minor gifts such as my super strength, Esme's super compassion, Carlisle super control, Edward's super speed and Rosalie's enhanced beauty".**

" **That is going to be so annoying, Uncle Edward. Here goes my privacy not that I have much with my overprotective parents and Uncle Jazz and Aunt Alice. Now Aunt Bella what's this I hear about a cousin".** I said prodding her stomach.

I was concerned about Aunt Bella. Everyday she was becoming weaker as the baby was growing at an accelerated rate of development. It was obvious that the baby wasn't compatible with her body but I supported her nevertheless when she decided to keep the child growing within her. I would of done the same thing too if it had been me. Edward was very distant from Bella and I understood his concerns. No one knew whether Bella would survive long enough to be changed. Or if it would work.

I sat with Bella and Jacob as I rubbed her swollen stomach and then a thought popped into my head. The baby was half vampire. Perhaps it was hungry. Edward shoot his head up **"Maybe your right, Adze".**

" **Really?".** I said perking up.

Jacob turned to me **"What?".**

" **The baby is at least half vampire. Perhaps the poor thing is hungry".** I stated.

Carlisle nodded **"It's worth a try. Bella needs to get nutrients into her. If she is to survive through night".**

I took Jasper's hand **"Come on, time for some practise. Uncle Jasper".** I said tugging him away as his eyes became black at the sight of the blood. For some reason Jasper did not find my blood appealing for some reason and so I was safe around him.

However as soon as we stepped out my eyes caught sight of a young native woman on petrol with a boy who looked to be related to her. I froze as my heart beat sped up as her eyes met mine. I saw a beautiful white wolf in my mind with flecks of black. It was as if my whole world revolved around her and only her as our gaze never left as my breath hitched.

Jasper growled knowing full well what had just happened as he stormed over to Leah. **"You imprinted on my niece!. She's Sixteen years old dog!. She's not ready for any sort of committed relationship. You took her choice away from her!".** He through Leah into the tree as Seth phased and snarled at Jasper.

I couldn't let Jasper hurt her. Without thinking I rushed over to her. I was a blur as I smacked into Jasper just as everyone rushed over to see what was going on. I and Jasper crashed to the ground and I smacked my head and had a pretty deep gash on my lip as I pinned Jasper to the ground with incredible strength as a vicious growl tore from my throat.

Emmett rushed up tearing me away from him as I shook myself as licked my bleeding lip as it healed closing over completely without any sign I had bit into it. I placed my hand able that was smeared with blood in shock as I looked into my father's eyes terrified "What's wrong with me. **Dad?".** I let out a broken sob as he held in his arms **"Shhh, It's alright. Grandpa will find out what's happening to you".**

I sniffed **"I'm sorry Uncle Jasper, I don't know what came over me. I wasn't thinking. You hurt my mate. And I snapped. I really don't mean to hurt you".**

Jasper got up as he placed a finger underneath my chin **"Darlin it's okay. I know you didn't mean it. Come on. Let's get you checked out. Your lip may have healed but you still have a nasty bump on your forehead".**

Rosalie snarled at Leah **"Stay away from my daughter!. You've caused an enough trouble dog".**

Leah protested " **You know I can't do that leech. She is my imprint. I've waited my whole life to imprint on someone. I just never thought my imprint would be the daughter of a cold hearted leech like you. She belongs with me".** She sneered.

I was heartbroken my mate rejected my family. She hated my own mother who I loved wholeheartedly. How could she say those awful things. Leah's eyes widened in realising as I grabbed onto Emmett sobbing as I felt my soul tear in half. Jasper hissed darkly as he went to attack her when Jacob place stood in his way **"Don't. If you kill her you kill Adze".**

Jasper growled **"That she wolf broke my niece's heart. And she knows it. Adze adores us especially her mother. If you reject you. Then to her you might as well reject her as well".**

Leah looked ashamed **"Adze, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it".** He apologised.

I snorted **"Don't lie to me, you hate my family because they're vampires and not human. But what about me. It's obviously I'm not. You saw for yourself what I did. I don't even know what I am becoming but it's certainly not human. Does that mean if I end up craving human blood would you reject me?. Because of what I am?. I'm sorry I can't be the perfect imprintee that you've always wanted. But I can't and will not leave my family for you. Even if you are my soul mate. Choose. You either accept me and my family or you can leave".** I said angrily.

Rosalie gave me a proud smile **"You heard her dog. When you've made your choice then you know were to find us. Until then you will not even so much as look at my daughter".**

Emmett steered Adze away leaving a distraught Leah who turned and run into the forest as Seth and Jacob ran after her.

I bursted into tears as my mother and father tried to soothe me. As Carlisle took us into his office to take a blood sample to find out what was happening to me. Jasper held my hand as I felt the needle break my skin as he used his gift to calm me. **"When will you know the results?".** I snivelled.

Carlisle gave me a sympathetic look **"A few days. I'm afraid** **since I can't go to work with the wolves stopping us from leaving the house** **. I** **will** **run the test** **here** **myself. I promise Adze. Whatever is happening to you. We'll stand by you".**

" **What if I'm dying?. Or if I'm turning into some sort of monster. I could be anything. What if I'm dangerous?. The Volturi will kill me and all of you too".** I expressed my fears.

Rosalie closed her eyes pained as Emmett looked at Carlisle wanting reassurance himself. Neither he or his mate could survive if Adze died. He would sooner change her than let her die. He was almost tempted to do it there and then if it hadn't been if Edward who shouted through the door **"Don't even think about it, Emmett. Now isn't the time to be doing stupid things. She would never forgive you".**

Emmett growled snapping at his brother **"Stay out of my head!".**

Edward retorted **"You know I can't do that. When you aren't thinking straight. I know especially what your going through. Just remember that".**

Rosalie glared at the door **"This has nothing to do with you. She is our daughter. You should be more worried about your wife and unborn child".**

Edward growled **"She is my niece, Rosalie and the same goes for you. Adze doesn't want to be like us and if you force this life on her she will hate you. An eternity is a very long time to be hated".**

" **At least she would be alive".** Emmett exclaimed exasperated

Adze grabbed Jasper's forearm with pleading eyes.

Jasper looked at them sternlyas the Major came out **"I can't let you do that. I'm sorry Rosalie and Emmett but that is not your choice to make. I'm sure Alice, Esme and Carlisle would agree with me".**

Carlisle interrupted his children **"Jasper is right. You cannot change her. If she doesn't wished to be changed. We don't know the result yet. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. This could easily be a shifter gene awakening. Adze you are not going to become a monster. You are too good of a person so I don't want to hear you call yourself that awful name again. Or I will not hesitate to make you write lines until the message sinks in like I did with Edward. Your scent has not changed. You smell human. All we know is that your speed and strength has dramatically improved. Perhaps that was always the case. When in a danger situation your gain temporary heightened speed and strength?. This could just be a fluke".**

I nodded **"Okay, Grandpa".** I turned to my worried parents **"Promise me that neither of you will take my choice away. I want to hear you say that you want turn me it the worse happens and I am dying. Or I swear I will runaway to and live with Billy or Charlie".**

Neither looked at her as the muttered out something that no even her sensitive hearing could pick up.

 **"Look at me. Mum promise me that you would finish off what Maria started".** She begged **"The peace treaty is still in effect. If you turn me than the shifters will not hesitate to kill you. We already are pushing our luck with Bella's decision. Sam would like nothing more than to come in her with his pack and kill you guess. Don't give him anything to stir things any more than they already are".**

Rosalie couldn't speak the pain in her heart was unbearable **"I promise".** She managed to say as she turned sobbing fleeing the room.

" **Dad?".** I said looking into his pained black eyes **"I can't. I'm sorry".** He whispered as he followed his wife.

Jasper comforted me **"I promise that if the time came. I will stop him. As will Carlisle".**

Carlisle was shocked and intrigued about the blood results. The test had come back as inconclusive. However he had found an abnormality. Her blood was human, but it had traces of venom inside that had caused a strand of her DNA mutate. It would appear that her genetic code was rewriting itself at a slow rate into Vampire DNA. The venom had was somehow frozen in her blood. It was an extremely low dose. Not enough to trigger the change but more than enough to make her DNA go haywire and begin merging both human and vampire DNA together creating a new type of Hybrid of sorts. It was beyond reason how Adeline could be human and yet be a vampire at the same time. It was mind boggling and fascinating to say the least. Now the problem was how to break it to Adze, Rosalie and Emmett.

Bella had run out of blood and Carlisle had to go to hospital to get more in order to deliver. Bella's baby. Esme and Carlisle along with Emmett had managed to trick the wolves with Jacob, Seth and Leah's help.

I was pacing the living room. Bella and the baby needed blood. I went into the kitchen and took a knife and slice the whole way from my wrist to my elbow as my blood poured into the cub profusely. Edward was staring at me with wide eyes as the scent of my blood was reeking all through the house. Rosalie rushed over to my side trying to steam the bleeding as I passed the cup to Edward. I was now white as a sheet **"Bella. Give this to Bella. She need it".** Edward accepted the cup as Alice stayed with Bella as she drank.

Rosalie hissed **"How you got no concept of self preservation at all!".** She shouted at me.

" **Bella and her baby need blood. I was the only one capable of sparing some. And you know it too".** I pulled out of my mother's grip and cleaned the blood off as a long furious red scar remained. I smiled **"This is for EJ or Renesmee. My little cousin. Your niece or nephew. This is a representation of what I am willing to do for family and I would happily do it again".**

Rosalie smiled softly as she hugged me **"I know you would. And I love you for it".**

Suddenly their was a scream and a loud crash. Our eyes widened as we ran into the living room. Bella was in labour. We rushed with Edward into the delivery room as he injected her with morphine. I saw my mother grab the scalpel **"No!. That the morphine take effect".** Ignoring Bella's cries. I snatched the scalpel out of her hand and sliced my wrist opened accidentally cutting an artery in panic as I force my blood down Bella's unwilling throat **"Damn it, Bella. Focus drink".** As Edward begin to cut her open. My vision was beginning to blur as Edward shouted **"Rosalie no!".**

Alice grabbed Rosalie pulling her out of the room as Edward delivered the baby. I gasped in awe as I heard a loud cry as I pulled my wrist away from her as it began to close. Edward smiled passing the baby to Edward **"So beautiful...Renesmee Adeline Cullen".** She rasped out as I let out a sob.

Suddenly Bella stopped breathing I passed the baby to an Edward taking charge as I grabbed his venom and stabbed her in the heart pushing the plunder down as Rosalie came back in as we worked on Bella as she took the infant.

" **Come on Bella, Renesmee needs her mother. Fight!. Damn you. Edward bite her!".** I demanded.

Edward was biting everywhere he possible good as I reopened my arm. Forcing my blood to pour as my heart was beginning to waver. Edward head snapped up **"You can't give her anymore. You'll die".**

I hissed **"So be it!. Bella will live".**

Suddenly I heard It was very faint. Her heart began to beat. I placed my hand on Edward shoulder relieved **"Edward, Stop. Listen. She's changing".**

Edward grabbed her hand and pulled me into a hug kissing my forehead **"Thank you".**

I smiled **"That is what family are for. I need to go and check on the baby".** I said as black spots appeared over my eyes. I needed to rest. I healed faster than normal but it would be a good few days before my blood was replenished. As I stumbled out of the room. I saw that Rosalie was cradling Renesmee beside the fire and Jacob on his knees he had imprinted. I placed my hand on his shoulder as his eyes widened in horror at the horrific scarred blood crusted arms.

" **What have you done?".** He whispered

"What I have to. To save Bella and your Imprintee. Bella made it, Jacob. It was touch and go. But Edward and I saved her without a second to spare. Now come. Sam is outside. They need to be told". I said as we walked out in tow.

Leah gasped in horror **"Adze!".** Everyone turned to see me drenched in blood. My wrist was still trailing with fresh blood as I gave her a warily smile **"Bella and the baby made it. I'm fine. Tired".** I said slurring my words as I fainted.

Jacob grabbed me as Leah held me in her arms screaming **"Do something!".**

Suddenly their was a scuffle **"No, Emmett. I won't let you change her".**

'That's my major' I thought as I felt tears drip over my face it was Leah.

I feel a sharp needle pierce my skin as Grandpa was pumping me with the blood that was meant for Bella into my body as Esme tried to keep everyone calm as Edward told everyone that Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee. As he helped Carlisle tend to my wounds as I felt the stinging pain of alcohol cleaning my wounds. I tried to baited his arm around.

" **No, Adze. Stay still. Let them help. You. I'm so sorry. I misjudged your father. I love you. Please stay with me. I chose you. I will always chose you. I swear it".**

I heard myself mumbling **"Where else would I go".**

Rosalie screamed in horror when she came out. She hadn't noticed that I was bleeding to death when she had taken Renesmee. Jacob took Renesmee as I heard my mother drop to her knees as I felt the shifting of hands.

"She needs to go to hospital!". I heard Leah exclaim.

"We can't take her. She's changing Leah. Her blood has frozen venom that has been mutating her DNA. I don't whether Adze will become a hybrid like Renesmee or a newborn vampire. It's too early to know. The vampire gene is merge with her recessive human DNA. It's why she is more agile and stronger than most humans. Her DNA is going haywire. This could very well kill her. The only reason Bella survived was that she consumed a lot of Adze blood that had venom in it. Not enough to change her but it was presence and kept her alive just long enough for Edward's venom to reach her heart.

'How the hell did I get venom in my blood stream?. Oh no. Maria teeth had broken the skin on my shoulder. She actually succeeded. I can't do this. I don't want this!' I cried out in my mind.

Edward eyes widened " **Carlisle check her shoulder".**

Carlisle eyebrows furrowed as he undid Adze's blood stained checkered shirt. Revealing the half moon shaped scar on her shoulder.

" **What the hell is that?!".** Leah growled

" **Maria bit her. She only got to the first layer. That why she is changing. The low dose of venom has been stored in her fat cells and slowly gotten through her blood steam".**

Rosalie was stroking my hair **"What do we do?".**

" **We do nothing".** Edward said seriously.

" **How could you be so cold. She is your niece!. My daughter is the only reason yours is alive and why Bella is now going through the change!. You should be on our side!".**

" **I am on Adze side. She would rather die than be a like us. And I request her wishes".** Edward replied narrowing his eyes.

Leah sneered **"Screw her wishes!. I want her to live. Even if she is a leech. Bite her!".** She screamed at Rosalie.

Sam growled **"No, Leah!. The rules of the peace treaty still stand. Adze does not wish to be changed and the pack will stand by her wishes. She is apart of our tribe now. Regardless of your wishes".**

Rosalie sneered **"She is my daughter!".** I felt her cold breath near my throat.

'No. Mum. Please. No. You Promise!'. I begged.

Carlisle grabbed her **"I am the patriarch and leader of this coven, Rosalie. She maybe your daughter but she is a part of my coven and my grand-daughter. Either she will change on her own or she won't. It is not your right to play god with her life. This time is precious. You should support and comfort your daughter as should Emmett. You promised her that you wouldn't and I will hold you to that. If either of you change her. Then I will be forced to kicked you out of my coven. And I will give Adze her wish. Do not test me".**

Jasper released Emmett and pulled Adze into his arms **"You may see Adze when you both stop being selfish. That goes for you too wolf".**

Alice nodded sternly as she brought Adze to their room.

I opened my eyes and rasped out **"Thank you".**

" **Shhh, you need to rest. Get some sleep. Jazz and I will watch over you".**

The next morning I awoke feeling a lot better but still very weak as I croaked **"Water".**

Jasper sat me up carefully as Alice placed the glass to my perched cracked lips as I drank greedily.

" **Good to see your awake, Darlin. You have us all worried for a moment back there".**

I smiled weakly **"I know. I was still able to hear what was going on".**

Alice asked softly **"Adze, Why are you so against becoming like us?".**

I sighed **"Honestly I don't know. I guess It's never been something I've ever thought about. I mean I'm still grieving for my father and one day I would of hoped to be reunited with him and my biological mother. I just don't want to live alone. One day you all will go your spare ways and I couldn't bare to be separated from you lot. I will have to watch as my friends grow old and die and move place to place never being able to settle down or have a child. Not that I could with Leah anyway. I want the chance to live like any other human and not be forced to survive one day to the next. I'm not saying that I am totally against the idea. But I'd rather let fate decide. Whether I am to become a vampire or live the remainder of my days as a human. Surely you can understand that?".**

" **We do, Darling. However should fate decide that you are to become a vampire. Because the venom is so low. It was take a whole week for you too change completely. Rosalie and Emmett or anyone else in the house for that matter who bare that. Would you let one of us. Bite you and inject you with venom then. To speed up the process?".** Jasper enquired.

I thought for a moment and nodded **"I suppose that is acceptable".**

Adze swore she could hear breaths of relief coming from downstairs. It wouldn't surprise her if they eavesdropped.

Carlisle knocked the door before entering with another bag of blood. I groaned **"I'm not a bloody pin cushion. I hate needles".** I whined as I buried my head in the pillow.

Carlisle smiled **"This is the last one, Adze. You need it. You gave Bella half your bodies worth in blood. It is a miracle that you survived never mind walked out of that room. Now will you cooperate or should I get Rosalie and Emmett in here".**

I glared **"Fine".** I turned over as he changed replaced the needle. I scowled at it. Before he changed my bandages. My eyes widened in horror at the rubbing alcohol. Jasper used his gift that made me forget about the pain. The wounds had healed up nicely. Gods knows what anyone else what think if they saw the scarring. They've probably think I tried to off myself several time. But I couldn't help love them. I saved my Aunty Bella and my cousin. So I couldn't get a rat's ass what they thought about me.

The next morning I was allowed to move around. Esme had piled my plate up with food. As everyone sat around the table. I was uncomfortable as Jacob and Leah were eyeing my scars.

Jasper growled **"Stop staring at them. Your making her uncomfortable".**

Jacob munched on his bacon sandwich **"I can't help it. What possessed you to do that to yourself. I know you were worried about Bella and Renesmee and I appreciate what you did. But did you have to cut yourself that many times and so deep?. You haven't done this before have you. It's alright if you have. You know as a coping mechanism?.** **No one cuts that deep or knows where too without experience".** He asked.

I stiffened as I was caught in a flashback. After the funeral I was so angry and I lashed out smashing my fist against the bathroom mirror as pieces splintered off and embedded in my wrist. The pain temporarily took away the emotional turmoil I was in. I remember feeling suddenly numb as the adrenaline rushed through my veins with euphoria. It was like a drug as I stood there walking my blood flow down my arm. It was so addictive. I almost craved to do it again. Until the effect wore off minutes later and I felt depressed and ashamed. My father didn't raise a coward. I swore that I would never harm myself without a good reason. It was why I was terrified of becoming a vampire. The temptation would always be their and it wouldn't be myself I hurt it would be a human.

I shook myself from my thoughts **"No, not intentionally".**

Leah choked on her bacon **"What's that suppose to mean?".**

Edward growled **"Drop it, Leah. She doesn't have to explain herself. If she wants to tell you than that is her business. You nor Jacob will force it out of her".**

Jacob narrowed his eyes **"You saw something didn't you". He said to Edward with an air of suspicion before turning to Jasper "And you felt something. We deserve to know. If we should be concerned if Leah's imprint is suicidal. But then I don't need to ask since you refuse to tell us what you saw. It's clear on your faces that she's hurt herself before".**

I glared **"Drop it. It's none of your business. I told you what you needed to hear. I didn't hurt myself intentionally. And I am not suicidal. My father raised no coward".**

Jacob grabbed her arm **"So, your father raised you to do this to yourself".**

I felt anger. How dare he say something like that. I never felt such rage coil within me as I snapped Jacob's wrist as I stood with murderous tend. I felt a wave of calm wash over me but I was fighting it. I wanted to flay the mutt alive as I felt arms encase me as I breathed in the scent of my mate that ceased the anger coarsening through me as my chest heaved and I tried to calm myself. As Jacob cried out in pain holding his wrist.

Jasper soothed **"Breathe Adze, don't pay any attention to the dog. He doesn't know what he's talking about. You father would be proud. You saved two lives yesterday. These scars are a testament to that. The dog should be on his knees thanking you for saving his imprintee. Not aggravating you. Stop fighting it. Let me help you".**

I listened to Jasper's words and calmed enough to get back into control. As I sobbed into Leah's shoulder as she attempted to comfort me.

Rosalie grabbed Jacob by the collar and forced him out on his arse **"Get out dog".** She hissed

Jacob shouted **"You know I can't do that. Can't you see that I'm only try to help. What happens next time?. She'll kill herself and Leah too".**

Emmett growled **"There isn't going to be a next time. She did what she had to do for her family. Why can't you accept that. We wouldn't let her. Edward can easily read her mind and Jacob can manipulate her emotions. If she ever felt that way. We would know and help her. Before she did anything".**

Jacob retorted **"Adze has to bare those scars for the rest of her life. Do you know how people who look at her. How do you think Bella and Nessie will feel when they have too look at those everyday and know that she did it for them".**

Rosalie hissed **"Now we get to the real issue. You don't care about Adze. Not really. You afraid of causing Renesmee and Bella emotional pain. Because you can't bare** **to see that my daughter did something that you could never do yourself. Those scars are beautiful. They are not to be hidden in shame. They are scars to be celebrated and loved. You've worn out your welcome for the day. Tomorrow Bella will be awake and she will need you. So go home dog".**

I couldn't bare to see Bella. I was afraid of what she would think. Jacob's words touched me as I hide myself in Jasper's room. I hated myself. A coward. That was what I was. My father would be ashamed of me. Never had I felt so low in myself that I did at that point as I heard. Bella and everyone else downstairs. I heard Jasper and Edward trying to excuse themselves to check on me. I knew they were worried as I felt the urge to just watch myself bleed one more time. I couldn't I was weak. I was stronger than this. This was suppose to be all about Bella. I slipped on my jacket covering the scars as I silently cried. As I through the covers over my head and sat in the room. Curled up into a ball.

I felt someone sit down on the bed. It was Jasper **"Adze, what happened to my brave little soldier. You're so sad. Why darlin. Was it because of yesterday?. The dog was wrong. You know that right?".**

" **Go Away, Major. You're soldier has become compromised. Poisoned by the words of an ally".** I sniffed.

" **No soldier is left behind, Adze. You are one of the strongest soldiers I have in my platoon. Come and see Bella. She wants to see her niece. She's awfully worried about you".**

" **I can't".** I whispered miserable.

" **Bella wouldn't react the same as Jacob did. She was their when you did it. We both were. I didn't stop you because it was the right thing to do. You saved Bella and my daughter and I am eternal grateful. Jacob doesn't understand because he wasn't their. He is so harsh because he couldn't do anything to save Bella or Renesmee. Only you were capable of saving them".** He said gently **"Take off you jacket".**

" **No!".** I shouted

Jasper calmed her **"Darlin, should I too cover my scars in shame?".**

" **What?. Of course not. They're battle scars".**

" **And yours are less honourable than mine?. Adze received uses saving your family. They're even more honourable my little soldier. You should bare them with pride".**

" **I don't want to show her them just yet. I want to see her through. Just don't force me to show them".** I whispered wiping the tears rolling down my face.

" **Okay, sweetheart. I'll tell Bella, your coming. Take as long as you need. Jasper will stay with you".** Edward replied.

" **That's my little soldier".** He said flinging the covers off her head as he tickled her. Adze squealed **"I surrender Major. Please no more. I'll wet myself".** I laughed out.

" **I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind. Now show me that gorgeous smile soldier".**

" **Is that an order Major".** I asked giggling

" **I believe it is".** He said as I smiled at his antics. As he helped me up of bed. Taking me into the bedroom as I washed my face and took a few calming breaths before nodded as Jasper gave me a piggy back downstairs.

Everyone was staring as Bella smiled **"Adze, Are you alright?".**

I nodded shyly standing behind Jasper.

" **Out in front soldier".** He whispered in my ear.

I grabbed his hand as I stepped out from behind him **"Hello, Aunt Bella. I'm fine. What about you?".**

" **I couldn't be better. Thank you, Adze. For what you did for me and my daughter. I know you must have scars from doing what you did. And I will always cherish them".** Bella said sincerely as she pulled me into a hug.

I gasped **"Bells, Can't breathe. Your way stronger than me now".** She loosened her grip **"I love you, Adze".**

I felt my throat tightened **"I love you too, Aunty Bella. Don't you ever scare me like that again. Yeh hear me?".**

Bella nodded **"I promise".**

Leah was scowling at Bella **"That's enough. She's my imprint".**

Rosalie sneered **"You dogs are so possessive. If you're not caught I will throw you out of the house. Like Jacob. Bella is her aunty and you are her** _ **friend**_ **".**

As the months went by Renesmee was growing rapidly. We didn't know have much time would have left with her. Or me. I was steady growing weak as the weeks went by. I had just to walk around the house or outside with a long sleeved top or jacket on. Concealing my scars.

Things became bad to worse when Alice had a vision of the Volturi coming to kill us after Irina had mistaken Renesmee for an immortal child.

That night Jasper had come to me. Telling me that he and Alice had to leave for a little while to bring back witnesses and that he had left a syringe filled with his venom with Carlisle. That it I show begin the change that Carlisle was to inject me with it. He sat with me until I feel asleep and made me promise that I would at least fight to live.

The next day they were gone. I had barely left their room as my mother and father stayed with me as the others went to get witnesses. I was growing feverish and violently ill as I throw up blood.

Emmett and Rosalie had give me blood transfusions to stabilize me. It worked. I was feeling much better than I had in ages. But I knew that this was only temporary.

A month later and the rest of my family had returned with the Denali Coven. And a few of Carlisle friends.

I was gaunt and sickly looking as Rosalie supported me downstairs. Renesmee cried grabbing onto my waist. **"Aunty Adze".**

I smiled **"You've grown, Nessie. Don't cry. Aunty Adze is just feeling a little sick".**

Renesmee touched me face and I shook my head **"No sweetheart. It has nothing to do with Uncle Jasper and Aunty Alice. Now stop those tears".** I said tickling her as she laughed squirming in my arms.

Esme looked close to tears as Carlisle held her. As Adze slowly descended the stairs under Emmett watchful glaze.

I looked at the Denali Coven and to Egyptian coven. Benjamin came over and made a little twister in my hand like he had done with Renesmee. I smiled cupping his face **"Thank you".**

Tanya asked **"What's wrong with her?".**

Rosalie snarled **"Maria. She bit her last year. But only to the first layer of skin. The venom was an extremely low dose. It wasn't enough to change her. But it mutated her DNA. Her Human DNA is merging with her vampire strain of DNA. She's changing. But no one knows for sure whether she'll survive. Or if she'll be like Renesmee or like Bella. Only time will tell. We respect her wishes not to change her. We're leaving it to fate. However if she begins the change. We agreed to use Jasper's venom and speed up the process".**

Emmett shook his head **"We've been giving her regular blood transfusions. Her body is severely** **anaemic and malnourished. It's Bella all over again except Adze isn't pregnant with a hybrid".**

" **What's Leah?. She should be here. How could she leave, Adze like this".** Bella said furious.

" **She hasn't left my side for weeks. I spoke to Sue who has taken Charlie, Seth and Leah fishing. She needs a break and frankly so do I".** I admitted .

Carlisle frowned **"How much blood do we have left?".**

" **We're down to our last bag. The imprintee have offered to donate. Since we don't want to draw suspicion from the hospital".**

Carlisle nodded **"I'll go around in a minute to collect more just in encase".**

" **I'll start making something for you to eat dear. We need to get some meat on those bones".**

" **I'll help. I love to cook".** Tanya offered.

The house was full of vampires. Adze had barely left the room. She was spiking a dangerous fever at 106.2. Rosalie helped Adze up to get some fresh air as she forced her jacket off. Not caring that everyone would see her daughter's scars as she slowly assisted her daughter. And lifted her downstairs.

Everyone was staring. Emmett glared at all of them. **"Don't pay any attention to them. You're beautiful".**

Edward went into the kitchen desperate as he filled a cup with blood like he had done with Bella. **"Here drink it".** He said pleading as I baited the cup of blood away.

Edward got on his knees **"Adze please. You saved my wife and daughter. Let me try to save you".**

Adze cracked as Edward placed the straw to her lips and she drank. It tasted good. Really good. She wanted more. As a little bit of life and colour flowed through her cheeks and eyes.

Emmett eyes widened **"It's working".** He said feeling her forehead.

Rosalie whispered **"For how much longer".** She said whisking her away outside.

Garrett and Alastair watched over Adze as Emmett and Rosalie went hunting.

I woke to see bright red eyes staring at me. I smiled weakly as I they helped me sit up. As I limped into the bathroom and vomited blood. I was beginning to worsen again as I felt cool hands brush my hair back and rub my back.

Garrett shouted for Carlisle who rushed to them with a bag of blood. Adze was clutching the toilet as it begin to crack as she continued to throw up. Carlisle gently set her back as she was given the bag of blood and drank greedily. As they helped her back to bed..

Garrett looked at Carlisle **"This can't go on. We're torturing the girl. She isn't going to last much longer regardless of what we do. She hasn't shown any sign of changing. Carlisle".**

Alastair agreed **"I'd stay put her out of her misery or change her".**

Carlisle shook his head **"I can't we promised her that we would let fate decide. We're doing everything we can to give her a chance".**

Leah came in and curled up on the bed next to her whining as Adze wrapped her arms around her. And fell asleep. She would soon be faced with the Volturi and knew that it was not or never to make the change.

That evening Leah helped her downstairs and outside as everyone sat around the bonfire.

Rosalie fretted **"Adze, you shouldn't be here. You're not strong enough".**

Adze smiled weakly **"It's started".**

Rosalie eyes widened **"Adze!?. What are you talking about?".**

Edward broke out in a wide smile **"The change. It's started".**

Adze rolled her eyes. Knowing that the thousands of needles piercing her skin was going to get worse.

Emmett dull lifeless eyes lit up rejuvenated as he lifted his daughter into his arm **"You're going to live. I knew you could do it. That's my girl. The Major would be so proud of his little soldier".**

Carlisle asked seriously **"How bad is the pain?".** He said revealing the syringe full of Jasper's venom.

" **It's bearable. It'll tell you when I've had enough. Right now I can think and talk without much interfere".** She reassured.

Renesmee asked **"Is Aunty Azde going to live?".**

Bella smiled **"I think so. We'll just have to wait and see. She's a fighter".**

As I listened to Stefan and Vladimir's stories the pain was starting to become unbearable as I gritted me teeth and bared it.

Eleazar was holding me in his arms as I tried to sleep as much as I could without success. As Garrett took over.

Edward was watching me concerned **"Adze...".**

I ignored him as I talked in him in my head no risking to speech ' **I can handle it. Edward** **,** **Just gave me another hour or two'**

Edward sighed and nodded.

Esme was concerned **"Edward?".**

Edward shook his head sadly **"She can form a structured sentence except in her mind. Her stubbornness to hold on for as long as possible is still unrelenting. I'd gave it another hour".**

I glared at him as I opened my mouth **"...Don't...Go...Upsetting...Them".** I managed to get out as I scrunched my face up in pain.

Tanya soothed **"Your not upsetting us. Let Carlisle help you. Why do insist torturing yourself?".**

'Because I wish to cling onto the last ounce of human I have left. I will never be able to have a child that is biological mine. I will never grow old or have grandchildren. Nor join my parents in death. This time I am spending to mourn the loss of everything that has been taken from me. When I wake up as a newborn or hybrid. My human life is over. I will change either for the worst or better. Who's to say I will be as tame as Bella is. I might even be more blood thirsty than a normal newborn. No one knows what I will become. And I am terrified to find out first hand.' I said in my mind as Edward replied my words as the sat in silence

As the minutes past I was tossing and turning in Alastair's arms.

Leah was in tears **"Please Adze. I can't bare to see you like this".** She gasped out in pain.

Stefan replied **"She is strong. I've never seen a someone go through the change so quiet. She show be screaming in excruciating pain and begging for death by now".**

Vladimir nodded **"It is no surprise that Maria. Wished to collect her. Such potential".**

Garrett **"She's a soldier. Not any soldier but Jasper's. Of course she is strong".** He said.

As time ticked by. Adze's convulsions were becoming more violent as her back arched in pain as Emmett held her close to his chest. If vampires could cry he would be sobbing for his daughter.

She gasped out **"Carlisle, I'm ready. I can't wait any longer".**

Carlisle nodded as Emmett gave her too his father. Rosalie grabbed her hand **"We're hear for you. Honey. Keep your eyes on me. Not look at what Grandpa Carlisle is doing".**

I squeezed her hand as I looked into her eyes as I felt the needle shoved into my chest. I screamed as he pushed the plunger down. As I struggled in his strong hold. As he bit down into my shoulder as Rosalie bit into her wrist. Emmett bit into her leg as Garrett and Alastair helped. Hoping that the more venom that was spreading through her body the faster she would change as everyone who could be trusted took their turn.

Leah phased howling in astonish at the pain her mate was in. No one amber eyed vampire was amongst them.

Rosalie squeezed her hand knowing it was out of their hands.

Adze was still turning as she was determined to wait it out. Just hold on long enough for Jasper to witness her re-birth.

As day break approached. Leah took Adze back to the house as everyone was forced to face the Volturi.

Aro grinned evilly **"May,may,may look at all the red eyes. I see you've gone off your diet".**

Carlisle spoke **"Not for the reasons you might think, Aro. Renesmee was born not bitten. This witnesses can testify to that. You can see the blood rushing through her veins".**

Caius immediately retorted back by Aro placed his hand up in the air. **"See how she clings to his** newborn **mate. Edward. I assume you have something to do with this".**

Edward walked up to him and allowed Aro to read his thoughts. **"I wish to see her".**

Bella and Renesmee in tow walked up to Aro and Renesmee showed him her memory.

" **Half Vampire Half Mortal. Carried by this newborn whilst she was still human. For the first time humans pose a threat to us".**

Suddenly Alice and Jasper appeared as Alice showed Aro his future. Jasper looked to see where Adze was. His little soldier was no where to be seen. A sense of dread filled him as he saw everyone of them had red eyes. What had happened to Adze?.

" **That's your future, Aro".**

Suddenly a teenager and his grandmother came and placated the Volturi.

Aro then said **"I wish to see the newest addition of your coven".**

Rosalie growled **"She's changing!"**

I shuffled in the snow as everyone stared at me. As Leah had her arm around my waist **"That never stopped me before mother".** As I stood firm.

Jasper rushed over to assisted **"Adze. You shouldn't be walking in your condition".**

" **Good to see you, Major. Now help me to Aro. He requested a meeting and I am here".**

Jasper took over from Leah as she limped up to Aro who took her hand **"I can see why everyone. Why young Edward. And the hybrid hold you so high. Such a prize. You are welcome to join as a valued member of my guard. I'm sure we can find you a place?".**

I tilted my head **"Thank you, Aro. However for now I will have to decline. Perhaps another time".**

His eyes lit up at the prospect of me joining his guard **"Very well, Miss Hale. Until then. Carlisle. I expect to be kept updated on how this newborn progresses and the develop of the hybrid".** He turned and left.

I gripped onto Jasper's shoulder as my heart slowed and then stopped as I let out my last breathe as I fell still in Jasper's arms. He lifted me up with a small smile. **"Time to go home, little soldier. The battle has been won".**

As I slowly opened my eyes I was surrounded by my friends and family. Leah was the first person I could see. **"Adze. Your so beautiful".** She whispered.

In a blur I was stood beside her as without any warning I kissed her as she grabbed me crying as wolf whistles and claps were heard around the room as I looked into Leah's eyes **"I love you, Leah".**

As we broke apart I saw Bella with Renesmee. I stiffened as I stepped back as the another immediately surrounded Renesmee. She sniffed good. But my I was fighting my instincts. She was family as I closed my eyes and took a deep sniff. As I could used to the smell. **"It's okay. Now. I've got it under control".**

Edward nodded as the stepped out. Renesmee went to hug her but I stepped back away **"Stay away, Ness. I'm not as controlled as your mum is. You smell very tempting right now. It's best to keep your distant just encase. I don't think I will hurt you since your family but I can't be certain".**

Renesmee nodded as she kept her distance. Emmett grinned **"Ready for your first hunt?".**

I rolled my eyes **"50 bucks says I get the first grizzly bear".**

Emmett smirked **"You're on,".**

I was about to go with my father when I froze in horror as Charlie and Sue walked in.

Bella exclaimed **"Dad what are you doing here?".**

Charlie **"I asked Sue to marry me and she said yes. Adze. You've change. Are those contact lens?".**

He said walking right up to me as I held me breath looking to be in pain.

Carlisle placed a hand on Charlie shoulder **"Adze isn't well at the moment. You should keep your distance for now".**

Charlie shook his head **"You're different and let me guess I don't need to know".**

I nodded me head **"Yeah, No offensive. But I think you show leave. Just for a little while until I'm better. Please".** I said through gritted teeth clenching me fists.

Sue placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder **"Come on, Perhaps this isn't the best time".**

I looked to Edward 'I'm going to lose it do something'.

Edward turned to Jacob 'Hold her!'

Jasper immediately stood behind her as no one dared to move. **"Adze. You can do this".**

Charlie saw her eyes watering **"Get your hands off her, Jasper. You're hurting her".** He demanded.

Jasper shook his head **"You really don't want me to do that Charlie. You need to go now. This isn't the time".**

Billy wheeled in **"Charlie please come with me".**

I was practically shaking by now.

If he wasn't going to move than I was. I needed to get out. I got out of Jasper's grip and shoved passed Charlie almost knocking him over as I ran before he could follow.

I was losing it as the scent of human overwhelmed me. I preyed to god that their were no humans another.

Until I caught another scent. I growled two newborns were wandering around. I allowed my instincts to take control as I tracked them down and learnt they were Maria newborns. I took them by surprise as I let out a loud predatory growl knowing the others would hear it as I tore the first newborn's head off with ease as the others appeared as I went for the other. Biting and snapping at him like a crazied wild animal. As I tore him limb from limb. I growled at them.

Garrett put his hands up **"Hey soldier. We're allies".**

Stefan grinned **"She's powerful, even for a newborn"**

I crouched low focusing on the bear behind them. I jumped landing on the bear biting him.

" **Mine!".** I growled dragging the bear further away from them.

Alastair smirked **"That's 50 bucks. Pay up".** He nudged one of the nomads.

Suddenly they were all hit with a paralysing shock-wave from Adze.

Garrett groaned **"Damn the little soldier has one powerful gift"**

As she happy displayed her prize.

Eleazar proclaimed **"And not the only one Innate Combat, Electrokinesis and Pain Suppression".**


End file.
